


How to Not Be Cool About Your New Vulcan Marriage Bond

by thewrongplath



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jim Kirk is a mess, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Spock is a little shit, Vulcan Bond, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Kisses, newlyweds, spirk, t’hy’la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrongplath/pseuds/thewrongplath
Summary: 5 Times Jim Kirk forgot to use the new bond between him and Spock correctly around other people,and 1 time he did the opposite.ORJim Kirk has no chill when it comes to his new bond with Spock and others have to witness it.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 54
Kudos: 698





	How to Not Be Cool About Your New Vulcan Marriage Bond

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hi! so, this is my first ever star trek fic (though i’ve been in the fandom for years) so go easy on me!!
> 
> as i’m sure every trekkie knows, the canon is vast and has holes and not much is known about the bonds vulcans form, so there’s a lot of headcanons! in mine, and therefore this fic, once a bond is established, bondmates can feel each other’s feelings as well as communicate actual messages telepathically to a degree. 
> 
> this wasn’t exactly written specifically for tos or aos, there are certainly no aspects of the setting or plot that indicate one over the other, so you can read it as either, i suppose. 
> 
> this was born because of this post i made on tumblr and people’s reactions to it:  
> https://vulgarvulcan.tumblr.com/post/616042731676041216/one-of-my-favorite-headcanons-is-that-jim-a

For humans, marriage meant a legally binding contract between two people and they were far too easy to make. For Vulcans, marriage, for the lack of a better term in the Federation Standard, meant a bond between two beings. And no, it did not refer to any poetic bond created by the sheer power of love. No, the Vulcan marriage bond connected two minds in a very real way - in a way humans simply couldn’t understand. That is, with the exception of Amanda Grayson and, as of quite recently, one James T. Kirk. 

If you asked Jim Kirk what a Vulcan marriage bond felt like, he would describe it as like having an extra limb. This earned him many confused looks, prompted by which he would go on to try to explain his analogy. For Jim, his new marriage bond felt like the way your arm feels like to you. You barely register it being there, it’s simply a natural part of you, but once you get it in your head to pay attention to the way it feels, you’re suddenly hyper-aware of the sensations of your arm hanging at your side. 

Most of the time Jim barely felt any different than he did before his bond with his first officer turned bondmate. Most of the time his mind being connected to Spock’s felt as natural as breathing. Telling his own and his bondmate’s feelings apart was very easy and feeling Spock’s feelings at all felt comfortable and comforting more than anything. 

What required Jim some getting used to, however, was the communication. 

Through their bond, he and Spock could now actually communicate telepathically. While it was as effective as talking, it was not simply thinking words and sending them your spouse’s way. Again, this concept was very difficult to explain let alone understand to humans. Most of the time Jim wasn’t even sure if his communications with Spock through the bond were in the Federation Standard or Vulcan - they simply understood each other, just like they understood their own minds. Jim only intended to let Spock know something and suddenly he did. Jim liked to refer to this function of their bond as magic, which Spock did not appreciate. But it sure felt magical to Jim. 

As captain and his first officer, the highest ranking officers aboard their ship, a lot of their communications needed to be explicit and clear, so they didn’t in fact use their bond for communicating with each other very often outside of the quiet moments shared in their quarters. Which is why sometimes, especially when distracted, receiving actual communications from Spock through the bond caught Jim off-guard. And it never failed to make him giddy. 

Because of the newness of their bond and the less used communication feature, Jim often forgot to be subtle about his telepathic link to his first officer. Sometimes he even forgot where their spoken communication ended and the telepathic one began. That is to say, if Spock used the bond to communicate something to Jim while on duty, everyone in the room would be able to tell. 

In the first few months after Jim and Spock’s bonding, it happened a handful of times before Jim started to learn. Well, sort of.

** I  **

The first time it happened, it was a rather normal day on the bridge. Jim sat in his captain’s chair, looking at the vastness of space in front of him. He felt his eyes being in danger of closing against his will. He had not gotten much sleep the night before and the steady humming of the Enterprise’s engines combined with the serene and familiar view in front of him were slowly beginning to lull him to sleep. Jim blinked rapidly, trying to will himself to perk up. He figured it would not be very responsible for the captain to fall asleep in his chair mid-shift.

_ Perhaps you might benefit from caffeine at this time, ashayam.  _

Jim’s mind suddenly filled with a suggestion he knew came from Spock. 

Jim grinned and turned his attention to his bondmate at his station, who was already looking at him. Of course Spock would notice a small thing like Jim’s fatigue. Whether through their bond, or simply by paying attention, Jim wasn’t sure. He did think Spock had a point though.

“You’re right, a coffee sounds great, actually.” Jim said, his eyes still trained on his first officer. 

“Captain?” Came the yeoman’s confused voice.

Jim furrowed his brows but it wasn’t until he saw Spock’s delicate raise of his left eyebrow that Jim realized what had just happened. 

“Uh, I said... I could use a coffee right about now, if you don’t mind, yeoman.” Jim said, awkwardly shifting his focus to the woman now standing next to his chair

“Of course, sir. Right away.” She replied and walked out to fetch Jim his coffee.

For the most part the bridge crew kept their attention on their respective tasks, but Jim did notice Uhura’s curious look from her station. He was also pretty sure he heard Sulu laugh and tell Chekov ‘tell me about it.’

_ Most subtle. _

Another one of his bondmate’s thoughts appeared in his head.

_ Shut up. _

Jim shot back.

For anyone else Spock looked like he always did, but Jim could feel his obvious amusement through their bond. 

As he sipped at his coffee later, Jim decided to chalk that mishap up to a badly slept night.

He’d focus better next time.

** II **

The next time, however, created more confusion than the last. 

Jim, Spock, and Uhura had beamed down on a planet to take a look around, as requested by Starfleet. It was an M-class planet which Starfleet hadn’t previously been to. For all intents and purposes, the planet seemed to be safe and its inhabitants resided in only parts of the planet. The plan was to pop in, take some samples, take a peek at the civilization from a safe distance and beam back up to the Enterprise. Of course, as it often was the case with the Enterprise, things did not go according to plan.

A curious member of the species inhabiting the planet, from the looks of her a female and a child, had disrupted their plan. The girl could have passed as a human, if it weren’t for the longer, slightly downward pointing ears on the sides of her head. 

The girl had noticed movement in the woods just outside the little village where she lived. She had made her way to the landing party, apparently having decided to take it upon herself to investigate these intruders. This complicated Jim and his crew’s mission, as they had been clearly instructed by Starfleet to not make contact with the planet’s inhabitants.

“Shit.” Jim whispered as soon as he saw the child watching them from the sidelines. 

“Captain, she must not alert her people to our presence here.” Spock told him.

“Yeah, I’m aware, Spock.” Jim groaned. “Uhura?” He prompted.

“On it.” His communications officer replied and took a careful step towards the little girl and fired up her universal translator. She raised her hand and mimicked the salute she had observed the villagers use earlier. 

“Hi. We come in peace, and mean you or your people no harm. Can you understand me?” She asked the girl. She hoped that this species might speak a language similar to the one spoken on the M-class planet nearby, for which Starfleet had already programmed a translation to.

The girl slowly nodded her head as an answer, clearly still shocked by the strangers she had stumbled on.

Uhura smiled at her. “Good. We’re on a secret mission. The kind parents can’t know about. Would you like to help us on our secret mission?” She asked.

The girl’s eyes widened and a gleeful spark appeared in them. She nodded her head again, this time more confidently.

“Wonderful! Our mission is so secret, only the best of explorers can know we were ever even here. You seem like an explorer. Can you keep a secret?” Uhura asked.

The girl nodded enthusiastically. 

“Great. It would be a big help if you kept this between us. Just me, you and my friends here. Can we count on you?” Uhura asked the girl again.

“Yes.” The girl said out loud.

Uhura smiled. “Thank you, explorer.” She said.

The girl smiled too. She turned to look at Jim and Spock curiously. She raised her hand and pointed at Spock. 

“Ears.” She said. 

Jim laughed. “Yeah, he has pointy ears too, like you.” He said.

The girl smiled. She seemed more fascinated by Spock’s ears than the humans’ which were more different to her own.

”Different pointy.” She remarked.

_ I do not think this girl would benefit from an explanation of my differing physiology to her or your own. She already knows more than she should. Perhaps we should not draw any more attention to ourselves and the fact that we are not from here.  _

Spock said.

Jim nodded in response. “I think what my friend here means by that is that it’s a part of our secret mission. Need to know, so to speak.” He said.

The girl furrowed her brows and tilted her head slightly in confusion. “I can’t hear him.” She said.

Jim turned to glance at Uhura, who only lifted her eyebrows as if to say ‘this one’s on you, captain.’

Jim mentally facepalmed, immediately realizing his mistake. He had been too on edge because of the sudden disruption of their mission to pay enough attention to realize that Spock had in fact not spoken out loud.

“Uh... Yeah, only I can hear him.” He said, scrambling for an explanation for the little girl.

_ Jim... Attempt to not make this more confusing for her.  _

Spock commented in Jim’s mind.

Jim sighed. He needed a quick way out of this. “You... You will understand when you’re older.” He simply told the girl. The girl did not look pleased.

Uhura rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration before turning back to the little girl.

“You should go back to your village. Our mission requires for you to go back home as soon as possible, that’s the only way we can succeed. And remember, top secret, okay?” She told the girl.

The girl thought for a moment, her curiosity and her desire to help the aliens on their mission obviously at war in her mind. Finally she gave a curt nod and took off running towards the village.

“I think she’ll keep our secret. She seemed to take the idea of a secret mission only she gets to be a part of very seriously.” Uhura said after the girl disappeared from view.

“Let’s hope so.” Jim said and fished his communicator out and flipped it open. “Kirk to Enterprise.”

“Scotty here.” Came the reply.

“Three to beam up from these coordinates.” Jim replied.

“Copy that, cap’n.” Scotty said.

“Energize.” Jim said and soon they were all standing in the Enterprise transporter room.

“How’d it go, cap’n?” Scotty asked as they stepped off the platform.

“Eh... Should be fine. I’ll fill you in later.” Jim replied.

Uhura gave out a soft giggle. 

Jim turned to look at her. “What, lieutenant?” He asked.

Uhura smiled. “Nothing, just... ‘You’ll understand when you’re older.’” She replied.

Jim could sense Spock’s amusement as well.

Jim groaned. “I panicked, okay!” He said and made his way out of the transporter room. Uhura’s laughter followed him to the hallway.

** III **

The third time took place at lunch with McCoy, Sulu and Chekov.

Due to the pressure from the Starfleet admiralty regarding the Enterprise’s recent missions, the Enterprise crew had all been feeling some stress lately. They all dealt with it in their own ways; Sulu spent most of his free time tending to his plants, McCoy was grumpier than usual, those kinds of things.  Jim’s preferred way of dealing with stress was throwing himself in his work to a point where he forgot to do normal human things required to function. Spock had basically had to drag him to lunch, as Jim would’ve liked to stay in his ready room and go over some paperwork.

Even as they sat at the lunch table and the others were engaged in conversation, Jim was going over one or two or eighteen different work-related things in his head. He didn’t even notice that he’d barely touched his food almost 15 minutes into their lunch break.

_ Jim, you require nourishment not only to perform optimally in your work, but also to stay healthy and well. Please, adun, eat.  _

Jim was shaken out of his own thoughts by Spock’s request. He looked up at Spock and then at his plate. Jim sighed and took a bite of his burger before setting it back down.

_ I know the psychological stress you are experiencing has caused your sense of appetite to decrease by 17.9 percent, but it is important that you continue to consume at least- _

“Oh my god, I get it, no need to keep going!” Jim groaned and wiped his hands over his face in frustration. He only looked up when he realized the table had gone quiet.

“Our conversation topic’s not interesting enough for you, kid?” McCoy asked in a gruff voice. Sulu and Chekov looked expectantly at Jim as well.

Jim felt bad. “No, I just... Sorry, I didn’t mean to...” He tried to explain.

“I believe the captain’s outburst was directed at me, not you, doctor.” Spock said.

“Yeah.” Jim said, now turning to face Spock. “Though it was uncalled for. I’m sorry, Spock, I’m just...”

“Experiencing stress.” Spock said.

“Yeah. Still... Sorry.” Jim sighed again.

“Your apology is unnecessary but appreciated, Jim.” Spock replied.

Jim reached out to touch his index and middle finger to Spock’s on the table in a Vulcan kiss, hoping to convey his remorse through their bond better than he had out loud. He felt Spock’s reassurance flooding in his mind through the kiss. He smiled as he turned back to his food and actually began eating.

_ Thank you.  _

Spock said.

_ Thank  ** you ** .  _

Jim replied.

“Some of us are trying to eat over here.” McCoy muttered.

** IV **

The fourth time, Jim was relatively certain that Spock was doing it on purpose. 

Every time Jim had unexpectedly outwardly reacted to their communications through the bond, Spock had, excluding the last occasion, been amused. He would never admit it, of course, but it seemed that Spock secretly found Jim’s reactions funny. 

Which is why Jim was certain this time Spock intended to cause a visible reaction from him.

They were playing chess in the recreation room, which was unusual, as they usually played in their own quarters. However, they had agreed that as they had been spending most of their free time alone, it would be good to make the effort to spend time with their colleagues outside of work as well. The honeymoon period only worked as an excuse for so long.

As Jim was contemplating his next move, his thought process was suddenly interrupted.

_ Have you been partaking in physical exercise at an increased rate recently?  _

Jim smiled and moved his chess piece despite Spock’s attempt at distracting him.

_ Why, Mr. Spock, are you asking me if I’ve been working out? _

Spock made his move and Jim cursed under his breath. That put a damper in his strategy.

_ I believe I was. _

Jim snorted. 

_ You’d know if I had been. _

Jim made his next move, a new strategy forming in his mind.

He sipped his drink as he waited for Spock to make his move.

_ Earlier today on the bridge, I found it quite difficult to keep myself from continuously glancing in your direction as your Starfleet issued uniform pants seem to enhance your features even more acutely than before.  _

Jim spit out the mouthful of drink he had just sipped and coughed a few times.

“Captain? Are you all right?” Someone asked from another table.

“Fine.” Jim croaked, his voice hoarse from the near-choking.

_ Are you? _

Spock asked. His expression was obviously amused, even for a Vulcan.

_ I hate you. _

Jim said.

_ Do you? _

Jim narrowed his eyes at his bondmate. After a moment he realized that several of the crew members in the room were watching him and Spock. To them it must have looked like they had just been staring at each other intensely for the past couple of minutes.

Spock finally moved his chess piece. “Check.” He said.

“I yield. Let’s go.” Jim said and stood up, Spock following suit. 

“Sorry for the mess.” Jim said apologetically at the man who came over to wipe the drink he had spit out from the table. 

Jim and Spock walked out of the recreation room followed by several curious pairs of eyes.

“Did they just-“ Chekov asked.

“Best not to think about it.” Sulu replied. 

** V **

The latest incident happened on the bridge once again. 

They had unexpectedly come across another ship that seemed to be adrift in deep space. The Enterprise’s attempts to hail the other ship were met with silence, however, life signs had been detected aboard, so they were planning to send a rescue party to board the other ship. 

“Bones and Uhura, you come with me to that ship. Let’s get an idea of the situation at hand and talk to the survivors. If needed, Scotty and a team of engineers can follow suit for any possible repairs to their ship. Understood?” Jim said.

A chorus of ‘yes sirs’ filled the bridge.

_ Jim, may I suggest that I go in your stead? We do not know of the circumstances that caused this other ship’s current predicament, it would be most logical for the captain to remain on the Enterprise until we do. I also believe that my expertise could be useful on the alien ship.  _

Spock intervened before Jim could usher the rescue party onto the turbo lift. 

Jim thought for a moment. He never liked sending someone else to an unknown situation in his stead, least of all his bondmate, but Spock had a point. It was the logical choice.

“Okay... Yeah, I think that’s smart here. Follow Mr. Spock’s lead everyone.” He told his crew.

No one made a move towards the turbo lift.

“Sir?” Uhura asked.

Jim closed his eyes. He did it again.

“Damn it, Jim, no one knows what the hell you’re talking about! You two quit doing that Vulcan voodoo in front of the rest of us, it’s just plain rude!” McCoy exclaimed.

Spock simply raised his eyebrow at McCoy’s exclamation.

“Okay, Bones, geez.” Jim chuckled awkwardly. 

“Well no one else was gonna say it.” McCoy shrugged.

“I think it’s sweet.” Chekov said. Sulu motioned him to shut up.

Jim sighed. “Sorry everyone. Sometimes I still fail to distinguish between what is communicated for everyone to understand and what’s just between me and Mr. Spock. Though to be fair, that was a suggestion you could’ve just said out loud, Spock.” Jim turned to look at his first officer.

“Apologies, captain.” Spock said.

“Uhuh.” Said Jim. “Either way, I’ll work on that. Now, as Mr. Spock suggested to me, he will be boarding the other ship with McCoy and Uhura in my place and I will stay aboard the Enterprise until we know more about the situation. Everybody clear?” He said.

Another chorus of ‘yes sirs’ echoed on the bridge.

“Great. Let’s get to it.”

** \+ I **

Since the latest incident on the bridge, Jim had really worked on not reacting to his and Spock’s communications through the bond outside of said bond. He had gotten quite good at it, actually. 

As he got better at not only keeping himself from replying to Spock out loud, but not reacting physically either, he noticed that Spock liked to test his limits. Now, Spock was nothing if not professional, but every now and then, in the calm and quiet moments, he tried to make Jim at least smile with his comments. By now, it was a point of pride for Jim to not react. It became a sort of a game for them. One that Jim rarely lost anymore.

As he no longer had the habit of reacting to their bond in front of others, Jim had not expected there to be anymore awkward situations. 

He hadn’t expected for the opposite to be a problem. 

As Jim got more and more used to communicating with his bondmate through their bond, being in touch with Spock was as easy as thinking in itself. 

Which is why he did find himself in another awkward situation with his colleagues.

The Enterprise had been docked at a Starbase just as Starfleet had invited a group of ambassadors to visit there in the form of a formal dinner and some multicultural entertainment. Despite the stiffness and forced politeness that came with the diplomatic aspects of their job, the evening had been quite pleasant for the Enterprise crew.

Jim enjoyed seeing his crew relax and enjoy themselves like they seemed to be doing now. Drinks were had, new acquaintances made... It was a nice break from the routine on a starship.

Jim was standing near the exit of the room, happily chatting with McCoy, Uhura, Scotty and Spock, when one of the Starfleet admirals present at the event walked up to the group.

“Kirk.” She hissed.

“Admiral.” Jim replied, unsure of how to react to her tense tone.

“Is there a problem here?” She asked, whipping her finger between Jim and Spock.

They looked at each other, obviously confused.

“What do you mean, admiral?” Jim asked.

“It has been pointed out to me by several guests, ambassadors, with whom it is crucial for the ‘fleet to keep a good relationship, that it appears strange to them that the captain and his first officer of one of the most famous ships in the ‘fleet are not talking to each other.” She hissed. 

“W-what?” Jim asked.

“Yes. Apparently Starfleet’s most famous command team won’t even talk to each other off-duty when forced to be in the same room. I’m telling you, Kirk, if your personal relationship is affecting your work-“

“Excuse me, admiral, I believe there has been a slight misunderstanding.” Spock interrupted the admiral’s rant.

“Please, enlighten me, commander.” She replied.

“As you are aware, Captain Kirk and I share a traditional Vulcan marriage bond.” Spock explained.

“Yes, I’m aware.” The admiral confirmed.

“Well, it is common, while perhaps not well-known to species outside of Vulcan, that a couple who share this type of bond are able to communicate telepathically.” Spock continued.

The admiral blinked a few times. “What?” She finally asked.

“What I mean to say is that it appears to me, based on the information that you have just provided us of others’ perception of mine and the captain’s relationship, that perhaps we have been conversing telepathically more than we have been by spoken language.” Spock explained.

The admiral sighed. “So what you’re saying is... That you _are_ talking, you’re just doing it telepathically? Somehow?” She asked.

“Yes, admiral.” Spock said. All Jim could do was nod in confirmation.

“Well... For the love of god, have a conversation or two out loud when you’re around other people! Ambassadors, allies of Starfleet of all people! No disrespect to your culture, of course, Mr. Spock, but... Seriously. Make an effort to look like you’re not in some huge fight to those of us who don’t know anything about Vulcan marital telepathy.” The admiral said.

“We will endeavor to take those facts into consideration from now on.” Spock replied.

“Absolutely!” Jim said. “Sorry, admiral, we didn’t realize that... It looked... Like that.” He added.

The admiral nodded. “Okay. Just... Behave.” She said before walking away the same way she had appeared.

“Oh my god.” Jim sighed. 

“Wow.” Uhura chuckled.

“Only you, Jim, can go from oversharing to not sharing at all. Idiots, the both of you.” McCoy groaned.

“Perhaps we need to work on some sort of guidelines based on which to choose our method of communication in a variety of situations.” Spock mused.

“Yeah, probably a good idea.” Jim replied.

“Though the look on the admiral’s face was quite priceless, eh?” Scotty said. 

Everyone turned to look at him, before they all burst into laughter.

“Seems on a par with you two to confuse the hell out of not only Starfleet admiralty but foreign ambassadors too with your relationship.” Uhura laughed.

“I’m just glad someone other than us has to deal with their bullshit for a change!” McCoy replied.

Scotty and Uhura just laughed in response.

_ They don’t get it.  _

Jim told Spock.

_ It would appear so. _

Replied Spock. 

_ I kinda like it though. More special for us, right? _

Jim said.

_ Indeed. _

Said Spock. 

Jim slid his hand in Spock’s, intertwining their fingers. He had just basically been ordered to make sure that the others at the event knew he and Spock got along. An order Jim had no problem following. 

So Jim leaned his cheek on Spock’s shoulder as he listened to their friends recount all the times his and Spock’s bond had resulted in interesting situations for them, and basked in the feeling of contentment emanating from Spock. 

**Author's Note:**

> the vulcan words used here are:  
> ashayam = beloved.  
> adun = life partner/husband.
> 
> find me on tumblr at vulgarvulcan.tumblr.com and twitter @protecticarus!
> 
> boldly go review, please? xx


End file.
